Captured
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: Mirage takes a interest in a Seeker Femme
1. chapter 1

_This will be in the Shattered Glass universe._ _At the end, Skyfire will be paired with Mirage. You will understand why at the end_. _This is not a happy story I am warning you now._

Skyfire flew contently with the other two members of her trine, Dirge and Ramjet. Today was a special day today and to make sure nothing ruined it, Skyfire even asked permission from Megatron to allow them the day off.

She had noticed that the Autobots don't patrol on this day and so they wouldn't ruin it. She had checked for any dangers and had determined that it was 100% safe.

How was Skyfire to know that the Autobots would choose today of all days to attack.

Jazz looked at his team "Do you understand the mission" he asked them. They nodded and set off.

Skyfire was laughing at something Dirge said, joyfully before screaming as a shot hit her in the wings. "No not today! " she screamed in dismay as she saw the Autobots. She had tried so hard to make this day perfect but those Autobots had to come and ruin it. She ordered Dirge and Ramjet "Go back to base! I'll catch up later". Nodding recluctantly and pained they fled back to base.

Skyfire growled as she fell to the ground. "What do you Autobots want?!" she snapped at them because they had ruined a day that she had planned for ages. Mirage smirked viciously as he approached, his red optics gleaming. "We want to see if a Seeker can go mad from the loss of wings". Realisation hit her and she scrambled back but was forced to stay still by Hound and Jazz, watching Mirage cut off her wings, screaming in pain the entire time. Finally he stepped back, nodding approvingly. "To make sure you don't ruin our experiment, we will be taking your wings" he told her. The once proud Seeker cried as she watched them walk away with her wings. "NO! GIVE THEM BACK! PLEASE!!". As they disappeared, she fell to her knees.

As she heard a ground bridge open up, she quickly hid. "Skyfire?" Megatron called. She sobbed"NO! Don't come any closer! I'm useless now! ". Megatron looked concerned" Please Skyfire come back. We can get Knockout to look at you, at whatever they did". Shaking and sobbing, she stepped out from her hiding place. Megatron looked startled as he saw her. Her once-proud stance slumped, her light blue armour covered in dirt and dried energon and her once magnificent four butterfly wings were gone. It was a far cry from the femme seeker that he saw before she left.

Megatron suddenly realised what she meant. By cutting off her wings, they had destroyed her pride and dignity.

Skyfire glanced up at her leader as he reached out a servo when she launched herself at him and brokenly sobbed against his chest.

Solemnly, Megatron commed Knockout"Open up a Groundbridge and prepare the Med-Bay. Skyfire is in bad shape".

As the Groundbridge opened Megatron carried Skyfire through. "The Med-Bay is-Good Primus! What happened to you?!" Knockout questioned in horror. Skyfire just sobbed more at those words.

"The Autobots happened. Jazz, Hound and Mirage they cut off her wings" Megatron informed him. Knockout looked stricken "She will go insane unless we find a way to bring back her wings". "T-T-They said that they w-w-will k-keep m-my wings! "Skyfire sobbed out" They w-w-want me to go insane! ".

-At the Autobot base-

Jazz, Mirage and Hound laughed as they entered the base of the Autobot's, carrying that Seeker's wings." Did you hear her screams as we cut them off!? "Jazz laughed. Mirage nodded" Sure did, I have to admit, she was a pretty femme. Maybe I could capture her and she could become my sparkmate after I processer wash and break her". Jazz nodded in agreement and approval "I know that Lord Optronix will be happy to get a new follower. But you will have to break her mind first, you know".

-At Decepticon Base-

Dirge and Ramjet waited outside when they saw Megatron come out "Megatron, will she be alright? "Dirge asked at once. Megatron sighed" We will talk about this in my office". They headed to his office where Megatron looked at them gravely "I am sorry to say that Skyfire won't be able to fly again". Ramjet jumped to his pedes "What do you mean, Megatron?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question. "The Autobots, Mirage, Jazz and Hound cut off her wings".

Hearing that, they looked horrified and ran from the office to the Med Bay. They skidded in and Knockout snapped at them" Out! You can see her later! ". Dirge scowled at him" Why can't we see her now. She is our trine leader" he reminded Knockout.

Knockout sighed as he knew that they wouldn't give up unless he let them see her. "Fine! But only for five minutes" he ordered.

Just as they were about to go in, the alarms went off. "Scrap! The Autobots are invading". They went off to retrieve their orders, forgetting about Skyfire.

As Mirage crept down the corridor, he laughed quietly "It is almost like those Deceptishits do not care about her" he mused pushing the doors of the Med Bay open slowly.

From inside the Med Bay, Skyfire watched the doors fearfully and as the doors opened she saw Mirage come in. Instantly she jumped off the berth and stood on the other side of it. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way" he said, smirking at her. As she stayed where she was, he shook his helm in mock-regret "The hard way it is then" he told her. She spat at him"You took my wings, you took the sky from me and you took my pride and dignity from me! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! "she screamed at his furiously, her blue optics leaking with coolant." That, is a easy question to answer. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are? "he questioned her calmly.

Backing away slowly, she shook her helm. He grinned then and jumped quickly over the berth before trapping her in his arms." We will have plenty for me to make up for then" he said to her before knocking her out and carried her in his arms "Finally, you are mine" he whispered in her audials.

-Sometime later-

Skyfire groaned as she woke up. Onlining her optics groggily she heard the voice of Mirage "You took your time" he said as he circled her on the berth slowly.

Glaring, she sat up. "Why did you kidnap me?" she asked him. He smirked and leaned in closer to her "You interest me" he said simply. "Why do you hate Autobots so much?" he questioned her. "You fraggers destroyed Vos!" she shrieked at him. He chuckled 'Let the processer washing begine' he thought. "Thar was the Decepticons" he lied. She glared at him "Do you take me for a idiot?! That was you because I saw that the attackers had the Autobot insignia on them! Besides Megatron saved me as a sparkling" she informed. He frowned "I will be back in two days and we will see what you think then".

As he left, Skyfire thought back on the events that led to her being a Decepticon.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Princess_ _Skyfire, who was a sparkling at that time screamed. "Carrier! CARRIER?!" she cried because she_ _was terrified._

 _It had been a normal day in Vos when all of a sudden, attacks had hit the buildings. Queen Skystar, Skyfire's carrier had hidden her away while she went to look for King Thunderstriker, Skyfire's sire_ _and Prince Starscream, Skyfire's split sparked twin._

 _It had been a short while later that Skyfire had felt both of their bond sever. Being a innocent sparkling she didn't understand_ _that they had offlined and just continued calling for them._

 _She hid as a shadow loomed over her. She peeked out slowly and saw blue optics and a different insignia than the bots who had attack. " I won't harm you sparkling. What is your designation?" the mysterious bot asked_. _"Carrier and Sire told me not to give my designation to strange bots_ _" she answered him. "My designation is Megatron, what is your designation?" he asked her. She answered "My designation is Skyfire, princess of Vos"._

 _-Flashback ends-_

Skyfire looks up as Mirage enters. He smirked when he saw her but called behind him." Bring them in! "he ordered. Ramjet and Dirge were dragged in by two Vehicons each. He bent and lifted her faceplates up with a servo." I heard that when a Seeker lose the members of their trine, they either offline or go insane. I hope you survive because you are a pretty femme" he adressed her. Turning to Dirge and Ramjet he took out his two swords "Any last words?" he asks mockingly. Dirge spat at Mirage but said to Skyfire"Till all are one" then Mirage looked at Ramjet who said "See you in the Well of Sparks, Sky" to Skyfire Mirage laughed and stabbed them at the same time.

Skyfire broke, her screaming echoing through the base. Through it all she felt Mirage carassing her faceplates before her CPU crashed from shock and pain.

When Skyfire onlined again, she felt someone laying against her on his berth. She tried remembering what had happen and all of a sudden remembered that Mirage offlined Dirge and Ramjet. Looking behind her, she saw Mirage. Leaping up she backed away as his optics opened.

Skyfire had to resign herself that she was beaten and couldn't escape as he has bonded with her.

 _I know I said that she would go insane but what I didn't explain was that Mirage forced a Sparkmate bond with her._


	2. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
